bandasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
American idiot
American Idiot |- style="text-align: center; " ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sencillos de American Idiot |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px; " | colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 10px; "| #«American Idiot» Publicación: 2004 #«Boulevard of Broken Dreams» Publicación: 2005 #«Holiday» Publicación: 2005 #«Wake Me Up When September Ends» Publicación: 2005 #«Jesus Of Suburbia» Publicación: 2005 |} American Idiot (Idiota americano) es el séptimo álbum de estudio de la banda estadounidense de punk rock Green Day , que fue lanzado el 21 de septiembre de 2004 por Warner Bros. Records. En 2007, la National Association of Recording Merchandisers y el Salón de la Fama del Rock lo colocaron en el puesto número #61 en su lista de "Los 200 álbumes definitivos que todo amante de la música debería tener". El título del álbum es una parodia de American Idol, un reality estadounidense, y también está dirigido como una critica a la administración Bush. La intención del CD es la de ser una ópera punk rock, similar a otros álbumes como The Wall de Pink Floyd, o Quadrophenia de The Who, hay intenciones de adaptarlo a la gran pantalla o como musical muscial se encuentra hoy en día en escena. Muchos de los temas del álbum tratan sobre la oposición a la administración Bush, y también de la sociedad estadounidense contemporánea en general. Las letras de Holiday incluyen, "Pulveriza la Torre Eiffel/Que criticó su gobierno" que puede ser fácilmente vinculado a las críticas de Francia y otras naciones contra la guerra de Iraq. El álbum fue nominado para siete premios Grammy, resultando ganador a "Mejor álbum de rock", además de haber vendido más de 15 millones de discos. Estructura y trama El artwork del disco está estructurado en forma de un diario en el que se cubre un año de la vida de Jesus of Suburbia, y en él están escritas las letras del disco. La historia comienza un 23 de febrero en la que el Jesus of Suburbia (Jesús de los suburbios), un joven estadounidense está harto de ver por los medios, la manipulación que sufre en la televisión, sobre las mentiras que cuenta la administración Bush sobre la Guerra de Irak, la visión estereotipada de su país que se ve en el mundo, por culpa de un presidente pueblerino y que crea histeria colectiva entre la población que le sigue, no sintiéndose un idiota estadounidense ni tampoco la parte "amariconada" de Estados Unidos. (1.American Idiot). Jesus of Suburbia vive con su madre divorciada y el novio de esta, Brad, en un barrio ficticio llamado "Jingletown, USA". Su niñez la paso malcriado "en una estricta dieta de gaseosa y Ritalin" viendo la televisión, y experimentando con drogas (2 - I. Jesus of Suburbia). Durante el mes de marzo, desilusionado con su vida en Jingletown, piensa que ese no es su lugar (2 - II. City of the Damned), se siente rechazado y traicionado por sus hipócritas "amigos de siempre" (2 - III. I Don't Care) y el efecto que ello produce en su mente, debiendo ir a terapia psicológica para llenar su vacío espiritual (2 - IV. Dearly Beloved). Jesus llega a la conclusión de que no puede seguir viviendo así (To live, and no to breathe is to die in tragedy, Vivir, y no respirar es morir en tragedia) decide huir de su barrio y cambiarlo por "La Ciudad" (2 - V. Tales of Another Broken Home). Una vez llegado a "La Ciudad" el 1 de abril, teniendo que dormir en la calle durante un día lluvioso (Hear the sound of the Falling Rain, Escucha el sonido de la lluvia cayendo) y viviendo la realidad de la gente que, como él, no cree en la verdad que les venden en la televisión y la represión que los medios de seguridad hacen sobre ellos. (3.Holiday) Durante un mes, Jesus se siente solo a pesar del bullicio de "La Ciudad", donde deambula por las noches, en busca de alguien con quien hablar (Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, A veces deseo que alguien me encuentre) y descubre que hay una frontera en su mente y su vida en Jingletown era una mentira (4. Boulevard of Broken Dreams, 5. Are We The Waiting), así que decide dar un cambio radical a su personalidad. Adoptando la personalidad de su alter ego, "St. Jimmy" (7 de mayo), actuando como un criminal impredecible, rebelde y violento : Saint Jimmy (6. St. Jimmy). La soledad y la falta de medios, le hace buscarse la vida robando comida y siendo descubierto más de una vez, debiendo pagar horas de servicio a la comunidad (Shoplifter, single). Posteriormente se vuelve adicto a las drogas para olvidar su soledad (7. Give Me Novacaine). En las fiestas de la Independencia de los EEUU, (4 de julio) Jimmy conoce a una chica de la cual nadie conoce su nombre y llaman, Whatshername (Cualesunombre). Whatsername le fascinó a primera vista, en apariencia era una auténtica rebelde, no alguien fingiendo ser alguien que no es realmente (8. She's a Rebel). Actuando como "St. Jimmy", comienza a salir con ella y se enamoran profundamente, pero es incapaz de darle lo que realmente necesita debido a su propia inseguridad, aunque ella resulta ser una chica sensible en la intimidad, que finge ser quien no es. (9. Extraordinary Girl). Juntos viven un tiempo del dinero del desempleo, aunque ella se harta de la vida que llevan, en una carta para Jesus/Jimmy, Whatsername expresa la frustración que éste la causa, y le cuenta que lo abandona (el 18 de agosto), a él y a "La Ciudad" antes de que esto le destruya (10. Letterbomb). Con el corazón hecho pedazos, Jesus cae un oscuro periodo de depresión (Here come de rain again, falling from the stars, drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are,Aquí esta la lluvia otra vez, cayendo desde la estrellas, empapado en mi dolor otra vez, convirtiéndonos en lo que somos, en alusión a Holiday) (11. Wake Me Up When September Ends) Decide abandonar la identidad de St. Jimmy, fingiendo un suicido en la bahía, un 19 de octubre (12 - Parte I. The Death of St. Jimmy). Luego termina preso en una comisaría o bien, pudo haber conseguido un empleo del cual se da cuenta que esa vida no es para él (12. Parte II - 12 East Street) Una noche en la que se queda hasta la madrugada viendo TV. con la esperanza de que Whatsername vuelva se da cuenta de que ella lo ha abandonado y de que nadie lo soporta (12. Parte III - Nobody Likes You) Después recibe una postal de su amigo Tunny en la que le cuenta que ha triunfado en la vida (12. Parte IV - Rock and Roll and Girlfriend) Decide volver a su casa en Jingletown, USA con su madre (Parte V. We're Coming Home Again'').'' También decide retomar su vieja vida y borrar sus recuerdos, para empezar una nueva vida en el lugar al que pertenece. Un día cree encontrarse con Whatsername, aunque resulta ser una ilusión y se da cuenta de que ella sigue presente en su mente y se propone olvidarla, aunque en el fondo sabe que no lo logrará (13.Whatsername). Cigarettes & Valentines Cigarretes And Valentines es el nombre del álbum inédito de Green Day, que iba a ser lanzado en 2003. El álbum estaba casi terminado cuando robaron el master track del estudio de grabación. En lugar de regrabar el álbum, la banda decidió comenzar de cero, dando lugar a American Idiot.1 Según las propias palabras de Billie Joe Armstrong, vocalista de la banda, los demos y pistas de Cigarettes & Valentines se encontraban en un ordenador, que fueron robadas del estudio, así que decidieron crear un álbum totalmente distinto dejando atrás las canciones inéditas. En el 2010, Green Day tocó una canción llamada "Cigarettes & Valentines", diciendo que es una nueva canción para su proximo álbum de estudio y aparecerá en su nuevo álbum en directo de la gira 21 st Century Breakdown Curiosidades Aunque la mayoría de la historia está sacada de la cabeza de Billie Joe, muchas de las partes están basadas en la vida real: Jingletown, USA es un barrio verídico de Oakland, California ciudad, de donde son originarios. Es un barrio de mayoría latina, su nombre viene del siglo pasado: su población trabajaba en un molino de algodón y al jornal; cuando cobraban se daban golpes en los bolsillos para hacer sonar el dinero como muestra de orgullo, a esto se le dice en inglés to Jingle. "La Ciudad"("The City") es como se le conoce a Nueva York en Estados Unidos, aunque parece identificarse más conSan Francisco, al tener una bahía (donde St. Jimmy se voló los sesos), la cual no está demasiado lejos de Jingletown, USA. De todas formas se basaron en ellas, y no tiene por qué coincidir con la realidad al ser estas ficticias. En la canción de Wake Me Up When September Ends Billie Joe habla de la muerte de su padre. East 12th St. existe en verdad en Oakland y es donde Billie Joe Armstrong estuvo encarcelado cuando le detuvieron por conducir borracho su BMW a gran velocidad. Los gritos de esta canción se reflejan totalmente en la escena estando encerrado borracho en una celda pidiendo que le suelten. Según Green Day, la historia es de libre interpretación, y según ellos, Jesus podía haber acabado en un psiquiátrico al final de la historia. La droga descrita en la canción Give Me Novacaine en realidad existe y se utiliza usualmente como analgésico para eliminar el dolor. Lo cual es irónico ya que JOS se sentía dolorido por la soledad y por eso empieza a usar la droga. Los riffs de She's A Rebel son parecidos a molly lips , de Nirvana. La canción Boulevard of Broken Dreams podría ser una copia de la canción de Oasis Wonderwall. Se sabe gracias a un joven que descubrio que son las mismas quintas y ritmo. Y de ahí músicos profesionales aprobaron que el plagio era cierto pero no presentaron cargos. Lista de canciones #"American Idiot " (2:54) #"Jesus Of Suburbia " (9:08) #*I. Jesus Of Suburbia #*II. City Of The Damned #*III. I Don't Care #*IV. Dearly Beloved #*V. Tales Of Another Broken Home #"Holiday " (3:52) #"Boulevard of Broken Dreams " (4:20) #"Are We The Waiting" (2:43) #"St. Jimmy" (2:56) #"Give me Novacaine" (3:25) #"She's A Rebel" (1:59) #"Extraordinary Girl" (3:34) #"Letterbomb" (4:06) #"Wake Me Up When September Ends " (4:44) #"Homecoming" (9:18) #*I. The Death Of St. Jimmy #*II. East 12th St. #*III. Nobody Likes You (cantada por Mike Dirnt) #*IV. Rock and Roll Girlfriend (cantada y escrita por Tré Cool) #*V. We're Coming Home Again #"Whatsername" (4:12) #"Shoplifter"